User talk:BigThunder
Hi, BigThunder, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 05:12, October 16, 2011 Rollback rights Dear BigThunder, first of all, happy birthday! :3 But let me get to the main point: Rollback rights are only granted to contributors who have proven their worth. So for the time being, you will have to undo vandalism using the "undo" function, or by simply editting the page (for minor vandalism). You may also leave a list of the vandalised pages on my talk page and I'll see to it they are dealt with. I'm currently in the process of removing Thundergamer as this wiki's bureaucrat, and the reasons for this drastic action can be found in the blog called "Discussion time". I hope you'll stick around and prove your worth, and if you do, you might eventually end up with rollback rights as well! Happy editting! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 06:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Amnestyyy!!! So far my birthday is great, but I also would like to say I'm sorry for asking for rollback rights, I just thought they were given to a lot of users after Thundergamer asked Alex007x who had 53 edits if he wanted rollback rights. Also, I would like to add my thoughts on a Thundergamer as a Bureaucrat on the Discussion time blog, I'm allowed to do that right? I'm sorry if this is a stupid question but I'm new to wikis and I don't want to get in trouble with any user. Thank you Amnestyyy, BigThunder 13:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello, BigThunder! First, I would like to wish you a very happy birthday! (I know it's a bit late xD) And yes, you can add your thoughts to the blog ;) I hope this helps you out! [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 13:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the birthday wishes, The Loyal Recruit! I'm not fond of Thundergamer (Despite our name similarities, which was unintentional on my part), and already I think Amnestyyy could do a wonderful job as Bureaucrat and I'd love to share my thoughts to the blog! Thank you The Loyal Recruit and Amnestyyy, BigThunder 13:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Improving your edits Hey there BigThunder! First: thanks for your support on my discussion blog. But that's not the main reason for this message. I'd be happy to help you out with improving your edits, but it will probably have to wait a few days. Both because of my exams (which I have this week), and the fact I'd like to have the bureaucrat-issue resolved first. After that, I'll get back to you :3 [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 13:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi BigThunder I would like to wish you happy birthday and stay on this wiki despite you seem to hate me already. If you need help despite the ongoing burecaut issue I will help you if you need help.Thundergamer 14:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Nope, don't contact Thundergamer, BigThunder. If you have any issues, contact Amnestyyy, who already introduced herself to you earlier. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 14:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) TLR approves this message. [[User:The Loyal Recruit|'TLR']] Talk to meh 14:29, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont mind him he just has a thing against me.Thundergamer 15:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) (This message was placed by Thundergamer, but he placed it so that it changed the meaning of TLR's comment, so I moved it - [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 15:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC)) Happy Birthday dude. I hope it is a great one. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday, BigThunder! I'm sorry you got dragged into this whole mess, but enjoy it, birthdays only come once a year XD! [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 14:53, October 16, 2011 (UTC) There's my present! Just go to edit mode-source mode and you'll find the code. Delete it after you paste it on your userpage. Cheers, and once again: Happy Birthday :D Rollback Hi Bigthunder just to note that I gave you rollback rights and that you should know this is kinda of testing period for you. Try to be active as much as posible.Also i would like if you could read the section of article in link to get more informations about your role on wiki.LinkThundergamer 12:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Dear BigThunder, You might not have noticed, but I have been promoted to bureaucrat, and ThunderGamer has been demoted by the Wikia staff. Unfortunately, I felt obliged to take away your Rollback rights, seeing as you only have 17 edits and thus not proven yourself worthy of the rights. You can get them back once you have proven yourself worthy by working hard. That's all for now, have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 21:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC)